Derek Klivian/Leyendas
Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, nativo de Ralltiir, fue durante mucho tiempo oficial del Escuadrón Pícaro y un bien respetado piloto. Como un hombre joven, asistió al campamento Prefsbelt con sueños de convertirse en un piloto imperial. En la academia, se hizo amigo de Biggs Darklighter, quien lo convenció para que se oponen al Imperio Galáctico, viéndolo como tiránico. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars (radio)|Drama de radio de Star Wars]] *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novelización junior)|Novelización junior de Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] * *[[El Imperio Contraataca (radio)|Radio drama de Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Mutiny on the Rand Ecliptic'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic *''La Última Orden'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Outcast'' Fuentes *''The Empire Strikes Back Official Poster Monthly 4'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', First Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lukes_snowspeeder_(a).jpg|cardname=Luke's Snowspeeder}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/derek_hobbie_klivian_(a).jpg|cardname=Derek "Hobbie" Klivian}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/rebel_hangar.jpg|cardname=Rebel Hangar}} * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Hasbro X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Baron Fel & Hobbie Klivian Action Figure Comic Pack'' *''Hasbro Rebel Insignia Tie Fighter w/ Hobbie Klivian Figure'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * * Enlaces externos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Oficiales de entrenamiento e instructores de combate Categoría:Personal del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Cíborgs Categoría:Diplomáticos Categoría:Oficiales de la Armada Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Pilotos de la Armada Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Mecánicos Categoría:Personal del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Personal del régimen de Delak Krennel Categoría:Ralltiiri Categoría:Contrabandistas Categoría:Ejército del Imperio Galáctico